


Alfie's Bike

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Sirius bonds with his uncle Alphard over their love of motorcycles.





	Alfie's Bike

**Author's Note:**

> This is what's left of my first attempt to write a story about Sirius and Alphard for Round One of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.
> 
> It wouldn't work for me and I ended up using what I had to write something else, "Remembering Alphard".  
> The start of this story is the only part I kept, it's now the flashback. I've updated it with the later revisions I made to the finished short story.

"You're a disgrace to our family!" Walburga screamed at her oldest son. Sirius had come back home for the Yule holiday, not really by choice. He would have preferred staying at Hogwarts, but James, Remus, and Peter would all be going home, and he didn't want to be in the castle all by himself with a bunch of slimy Slytherins around every corner... their nemesis Snivellus Snape always remained behind.

"How dare you tell Regulus that his friends are would-be murderers! I'll have you know Gerald Crabbe and Evan Rosier are upstanding young gentlemen who have their heads screwed on straight! You are going to apologize to him now!" Walburga started to turn red with anger.

"Don't tell me what to do! I can see for myself they are nothing more than wannabe Death Eaters!" Sirius yelled back.

"And what is wrong with that?! At least Lord Voldemort is fighting for our cause!" Her voice shrieked in his ear.

"Our cause? Your cause you mean! I will never be a lousy murdering Death Eater!" Sirius looked as angry as his mother as he openly denounced the Dark Lord.

"Go to your room!" Walburga looked with disgust at him.

"Gladly!" Sirius yelled back, as he left the room, ran up the stairs, and put on a loud rock record to drown out the noise of his family. He could've done without the smug look on Reggie's face before the closed the door though.

A while later, someone knocked on the door. That in itself was unusual, his mother usually just stormed in, and Reggie refused to speak with him lately. Intrigued about who it could be, Sirius got up and opened his door.

"Uncle Alphard? What brings you here?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"Just passing by," his favourite uncle replied. Alphard, Alfie to friends, was Sirius' mother's younger brother. He was unmarried still, and was often away for months on a time. Sirius hadn't known he was back now.

"I was in the library with Orion when I heard the banshee yell," Alfie quipped.

Sirius let out a laugh at the unexpected remark. "Uncle! How could you say that!"

"Our secret eh lad?" Alfie said, shooting his nephew a grin. Sirius momentarily paused, acutely aware of how similar they looked... if he ever made it to fifty, he'd probably look a lot like his uncle did now. Their grins were identical.

"Anyway son, pack your clothes. You're coming home with me for a bit."

"Huh?" Sirius stared at Alphard, "I am coming with you?"

"Your cousin Bellatrix and her husband are coming over tonight, and I for one have no desire to be in one room with that scum of a Lestrange. So unless you want to play the good little pureblood, I thought I'd invite my favourite nephew over for a bit. You coming?"

"I'm packing!" Sirius yelled, and rushed to get his things.

* * *

**_I never wrote this part._ **

* * *

_Later, at Alphard's home:_

"Wow, is that a Triumph?" Sirius looked in awe at the motorcycle in Alphard's garage, just about the last thing he was expecting in a pureblood's home!

"Not just any Triumph, a TR5 Trophy," Alfie proudly said. "I rode her in an off-road race in French Algeria a few years back, got seventh place!"

He stepped around it, and indicated his nephew over. "498cc engine lad, she can do 90mph easily... and a little more thanks to a few charms on her."  
Alfie rummaged in a cabinet nearby, and suddenly a helmet was flying Sirius' way. "Put it on lad, and we're taking her for a spin."

Sirius needn't be told twice. Who would've thought his mother had a cool brother?

**Author's Note:**

> And that's where I quit. My idea for round 1 was to have Alphard teach Sirius to ride, to show where Sirius got his love for motorcycles from. But other than that I had no real ideas for it so I used some of the intro for 'Remembering Alphard' and turned it into that instead.
> 
> I will probably never get back to this, it was in retrospect probably a dumb idea to try to write about teaching someone to ride a motorcycle when I have no experience with it myself.


End file.
